


did you make me a video for valentine's day?

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Video (Phandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Dan has a tradition, every year on Valentine's day he asks Phil the same question...





	did you make me a video for valentine's day?

They’d gotten through most of the day without incident - sleeping in, a late breakfast (no pancakes, unfortunately), a few tweets to satisfy the phans, and now the sun’s sinking outside the window. But Dan still has a tradition to uphold.

Phil had insisted on making dinner this year - he’d practically _begged_ Dan to let him, as if he could ever really say no when Phil wanted something - so Dan’s sat in his room, trying to consolidate and organize all his scattered notes and thoughts for the tour and set design. They have a rather important meeting tomorrow to go over details.

So, scouring the files on his laptop for any remaining scraps of ideas - he could _swear_ there’d been something he’d saved to a random folder, whichever had popped up first when he’d been frantically typing out his thoughts - he stumbles down a rabbit hole and into the deepest depths of his computer.

And finds _the video_.

He shouldn’t have kept a copy, not with the way Phil had reacted - hell, not with the way _he_ had reacted - but it reminds him of a time _before_ : before all the crazy demon phannies, before the shipping that nearly tore them apart, before the drama and headaches and lies and acting for the camera. Before he had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He finds his way to it every year, for some reason or another, by accident or on purpose. He opens it now.

“ _Awrf, hi-_ ”

And pauses immediately - the sound is _far_ too loud. He grabs a pair of headphones from his bedside drawer and plugs them in, glancing over at his door to be sure Phil isn’t going to barge in, then hits play. In spite of all the pain this video caused them, Dan can’t help the smile that tugs at his cheeks. Before he knows it, stupid happy tears are pricking at his eyes and he has to pause, stare up at the ceiling for a moment, try to blink them back.

He’s just minimizing the video - he has to actually get _some_ work done - when there’s a quick knock at his bedroom door. Then Phil’s peeking his head through, and he’s _immensely_ glad at his luck - that video means the world to him, in a kind of bittersweet way, and he’s not sure what he’d do if Phil asked him to delete it.

“Dinner ready?” Dan pulls an earbud out, smiling over at Phil. When Phil squints at him, frowning just a bit, his heart races in his chest. _Had Phil seen? Had I not been quick enough?_

“Yeah, you alright?” Now his brows are scrunching as well, and he leans against the door frame. For a moment, Dan’s frozen - _oh my god, he_ did _see something!_ He’s suddenly sure, though Phil doesn’t seem angry. Just concerned. 

“Oh,” he lifts a hand to his cheek the moment it dawns on him: a wet trail of an escaped tear has left its mark, cool from where the breeze from the opened door brushed against it. Then he’s rubbing at his face with the sleeve of his sweater, closing his laptop and setting it aside. “Yeah, I’m good, you know how I get sometimes,” he offers, huffing out a laugh. Phil scans him once, and he must be satisfied with what he finds, because he steps out of Dan’s way and the two head toward the kitchen.

Then Phil’s rushing around and in front of him, pulling out a chair at the table, and Dan brings his hand to his heart.

“Aw, Phil, it’s so lovely!” He’s only half teasing, though: a deep crimson tablecloth covers the table, a few candles have been lit (the Christmas ones, not that Dan cares), and two plates of pasta sit - still steaming - each beside a glass of red wine; the whole thing _is_ really sweet, and Dan watches Phil take his own seat with a soft smile.

It’s almost enough to make him want to behave. _Soon, but not yet._

By the time the bottle of wine and plates are both empty, and they’re both feeling lighter and fuzzier, they’ve managed to migrate to the sofa in the lounge. Dan’s fully draped across Phil, head in his lap and staring up at the ceiling and peripheral view of Phil’s chin - it’s a rather hilarious angle, Dan thinks, and a giggle bubbles up in his chest, spilling into the air before he can stop it.

“What?” Phil’s trying to sound serious, but he’s already grinning by the end of the word; in moments, they’ve both dissolved into a fit of proper laughter. 

There’s a pause - like they’re both taking a much-needed breath - when Dan opens his eyes to find Phil doubled over, lips hovering an inch from his, and he takes the opportunity to lift his head just enough. It’s a quick peck, nothing out of the ordinary, but it lights a teasing spark in Dan’s chest - he can feel the words forming on his tongue the moment he lets his head fall back.

“So,” he starts, staring up and very purposefully avoiding the way Phil’s eyes narrow at him. He has to fight hard to keep the smile off his face, though the wine is doing a great job of making it nearly impossible; even as he speaks, his cheeks hurt from doing his best to keep a neutral expression. “Did you, uh, make me-”

“Shush! Shut!” Phil’s got a hand over his mouth before he can get the rest of the words out, barely stifling the uncontrollable giggling that erupts the moment Dan sees Phil’s eyes go wide, his cheeks flush red. 

Because he can - _because he’s mine_ \- Dan swipes his tongue across the palm of Phil’s hand - he pulls back with a grimace, then directs a pointed look down at Dan. He can tell it’s meant to be a frown, something disapproving and maybe a little angry, but he reaches up to the back of Phil’s neck to pull him down. His lips have better things to do than tease Phil - well, than to tease him with _words_ , anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/170890154622/did-you-make-me-a-video-for-valentines-day)


End file.
